


Touch 2

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Series: Touch [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Suits, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: The second instalment of my Touch Series.  This is a series about putting them both in scenarios where they can't physically touch and how that affects them.  This second instalment is written from Robert's point of view; however, I will write one from Aaron's point of view at some point in the future.Robert and Aaron have gone to a black tie function and they're in suits.  Robert can't get over how attractive Aaron looks in his.  He may have to work, but he's only got one thing on his mind.And thanks to AbsurdDrama on DS for the ideas about how Aaron smells.





	Touch 2

6 hours. 

It wasn’t really that long when Robert thought about it, which he hadn’t done until that point. Not even a full day at work. It would be easy, surely?

6 hours of not touching Aaron seemed like something he could do. But then he hadn’t banked on seeing Aaron in that suit. To Robert, Aaron was the sexiest person alive and Aaron’s looks were one of the things that grabbed his interest straight away. However, that suit on Aaron made him forget how to breathe. It didn’t help that Aaron’s facial hair had been trimmed and he’d gelled his hair up slightly at the front. They were, after all, a deadly combination on Aaron which Robert had mentioned numerous times. 

The yearning had started before they had even left the house. 

‘What time’s the taxi arriving?’ Robert asked just before Aaron came down their spiral staircase into the open plan living space.

Then Aaron had walked down the stairs in that sultry, brooding way that he had perfected and the way that he always walked into Robert’s dreams, or walked into Robert’s life that first day in the garage. The air caught in his lungs and he knew that he would have to snap closed his mouth at some point, or he would be swallowing flies as a pre-starter before their three course meal arrived. 

Aaron was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it. It was the same suit from their wedding day, and he felt exactly the same way he did when Aaron came down the stairs then: heart in mouth then stomach and then crotch. A giant case of pins and needles rushed through his whole body. This was something that only Aaron could do to him: a rush that left him feeling like a teenager. 

‘What?’ Aaron asked scrunching his face up in confusion. ‘You’re looking at me in a weird way. Have I got something on my face?’ He used the back of his hand to wipe his nose and mouth. 

Robert chuckled to himself before smiling. ‘Can I not look at you in that suit?' He got up from his lazy lounge on the settee and strode across the floor to where Aaron was stood, looking the epitome of sexiness. ‘What time’s the taxi arriving?’ He asked the same question, but the tone had changed. He oozed charm and the words were said in more of a purr than with the sort of intonation that comes from normal speech. 

‘I know what you’re thinking,’ Aaron said biting his bottom lip, as Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist pulling him in closer. Breathing in a deep lungful of Aaron’s delicious, intoxicating sandalwood scent mixed with hints of chocolate and cinnamon, Aaron always smelt so delicious that Robert wanted a bite, a taste, even a lick. He was seductive in a clean, masculine way and Robert could never resist. 

‘Really?’ His voice was soft and low, a brief suggestive raise of the eyebrow and a quick brush of their lips and he’d have Aaron right where he wanted him. 

‘Yeah. And we don’t have time for that. Adam and Vic will be round soon to get the taxi.’

‘Really?’ he asked again. This time he moved closer to Aaron so he was inches away from him teasing Aaron and knowing that his husband might put up a good fight, but when it came to a toss up between sex with Robert or anything else, the sex usually won. 

This time, Murphy’s law was winning as the doorbell went. 

Without moving a step to the door, lips still inches apart, Robert whispered, ‘We don’t have to get that.’

‘Yes, we do.’ 

The doorbell went again closely followed by a bang. ‘Come on, guys, let us in. It’s starting to rain out here.’ 

Victoria. 

‘Whatever it is you guys are doing, make sure you put everything away. I don’t want a floor show like last time.’

‘If we ignore them, they might just go away,’ he whispered again.

‘Yeah, right. Vic taking no for an answer. I don’t think so.’ Aaron tilted his head so that the distance between their mouths wasn’t inches anymore but getting further and further apart. 

Robert was bereft at the space between them getting wider and wider. He hoped that their magnetic pull would bounce them back towards each other again. ‘Oh.’ He couldn’t mask the disappointment that the one syllable was dripping in. 

‘We can continue that later. Tonight when we get home.’ Aaron’s words were met with a beguiling smile, and a coquettish glint in his eyes, that always seemed to resurface when he was teasing and flirting with Robert. Robert was always amazed at how Aaron’s hard man routine and usual deadpan face was actually the facade for such a flirtatious minx. He was also relieved that he was the only one to see this. 

‘I’ll take you up on that promise.’

‘You better.’

However, the promise of his libido having a serious seeing to, and getting fully serviced by Aaron later, didn’t do anything to stop his wanting of Aaron. Wanting Aaron was always there in the back of his mind, something he couldn’t turn off, something he needed to survive like food and water. And well, with that suit on it was ramped up a billion times more. He hadn’t been able to help himself in the garage after their wedding vows, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to help himself now. 

The only problem was that they were meant to be on their best behaviour. Important business contacts would be at the function. So they had decided that they would have to keep their hands off each other. What businessman would want to make deals with someone that was all over their husband? 

When it came to getting in the taxi, Adam’s nose was put out of joint when he was forced to sit in the front. Robert tried to be subtle, but that was about as difficult as him curbing his sarcastic tongue.

In the taxi they could touch, couldn’t they? They would have to be careful as Vic - who was also sat in the back - probably wouldn’t be able to stomach as much as she did the last time on their double date. So, he started off slow feeling that electric charge that was buzzing around in his body wanting some sort of contact with Aaron, wanting some sort of release. 

His right arm brushed against Aaron’s left, and he felt his husband’s body stiffen as the surge of electricity passed between the two of them. It lifted his body and fireworks went off in his arm that was in contact with Aaron. Exchanging glances, and realising they had got away with the arm brush, Robert tried to amp up the contact without his sister seeing. 

He conspicuously rested his hand on his thigh, dangling his little finger down hoping that Aaron would get the hint. He did, and the touch of Aaron’s little finger around his as they interlinked, curling into one was pure elation, pure ecstasy -

‘Rob!’ 

They moved away from each other slightly, letting go of each other’s little fingers but not removing their arms. 

He was half expecting Vic to reprimand the two of them saying how they couldn’t be all of over each other in a taxi full of other people; however, she said something inane and sarcastic about them being near a place they used to go with their dad. As she recounted the tale, Robert moved his fingers again, waiting patiently until the delicious contact set his whole body alight. 

They managed to sit in a protective bubble all the way to the function - whether she had not seen their PDA or whether she had decided not to bat an eyelid - Vic seemed to be talking non-stop about the credentials of the head chef at the hotel they were visiting. 

Once they got there, all bets were off and they had to be prised apart in order to build up their contacts. Normally, Robert would thrive in this kind of environment; however, he had never had to work a room, schmoozy up to clients with Aaron in the same vicinity. It didn’t help that Aaron was by his side being introduced to contacts of Home James and Holey Scrap in equal measure. 

Vic and Adam had gone for a mooch around the place to sniff out the kitchen, even though Robert wasn’t sure how she was going to sneak a look in there. Adam, her wayward husband, always seemed under the thumb especially now since she’d taken him back only recently. 

That meant that he could relax in the company of Aaron and focus all his attention on him like he should do when he was wearing that suit. 

Or so he thought, until a rather rotund and portly gentleman, with a bald head on top and whispery greying hair at the sides, came over. The gentleman must have been in his early sixties; however, he was sporting a younger model on his arm in the form of a thirty something brunette that was equally rotund but Robert could see that if she lost all that weight she probably could be classed as pretty. The couple were making a beeline for him and Aaron, which was annoying as he was trying to convince Aaron that they should go get some air. ‘Air’ wasn’t really what he was wanting. It was actually a cheeky kiss, but he knew there was no way Aaron would do that in front of a room full of strangers and in a place that he knew Aaron wasn’t completely confident with. 

He gritted his teeth knowing he would have to grin and bare the conversation. 

‘It’s Robert Sugden, isn’t it?’ the rotund man asked, but Robert wasn’t sure why when they’d only had their own meeting about shifting Rogers & Sons farm equipment supplies about two weeks ago. 

This was the time for him to put on his show. ‘Yeah, just the man. Phil Rogers? We spoke a few weeks ago.’ He proffered his hand to Phil, grabbing onto the clammy and hot hand of his new business associate as the latter man decided to shake it vigorously, clamping down on it like a vice and willing to not let go. 

Robert gave a sneaky side glance to Aaron hoping that his husband could save him; however, Aaron’s mouth widened showing his beautiful smile and his eyes twinkled under the dimly lit lights. He was really enjoying Robert suffer. 

‘This is my husband, Aaron,’ he said as Aaron stepped forward and it was his turn to have his hand crunched by Phil. His cheeks were aching while the word ‘husband’ still floated around the ether. He liked the way it felt on his lips and sounded to his ears once he said it. The formation of the word was his new favourite one. It was amazing how the word could roll off his tongue so naturally and easily and everyone knew that he was talking about Aaron, his Aaron. The only person that he loved more than life itself. The only person that he knew he couldn’t live without. The one person he wanted to be a better man for. 

‘Nice to meet you, Aaron,’ Phil said before introducing both of them to his wife Trudie. 

Trudie was saying something that was a meaningless platitude and frankly he wasn’t interested in anything she uttered. But when Aaron spoke, Robert’s attention was on purely on him. Always a man of few words, Aaron didn’t say much but what he did say managed to get a nod from Phil and Trudie. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Within half an hour, and still not having touched Aaron in that delicious suit, they were told to take their seats for the three course meal to start. Robert hoped that they could nab seats next to each other, so their arms could accidentally brush up against each other, or he could squeeze Aaron’s thigh underneath the table. Just watching Aaron talk was turning him on, but then he supposed Aaron in general, to him, was sex personified. He did want to rip that tie off him, snap those buttons off that rather annoying shirt that was covering that sexy chest and sink himself into Aaron until they were screaming each other’s name out and struggling to recover their breaths. 

Fate seemed to be completely against them today in the form of a seating plan. They had been seated across the table from each other - so despite trying to force a slight touch or brush, he would have to look but not touch for the whole of the meal.

It wasn’t helping that Aaron was stroking the pint glass that was housing his beer. The whole of his hand was clasped around it, as his brushstrokes up and down the glass were thorough and exact. There was no doubt that he knew what he was doing, as in a short repose he glanced at Robert out of the corner of his eye and smiled before continuing again, this time quicker and harder. 

God, why was he such a tease? 

Right, two could play that game. Robert tucked his chair in before sliding his leg underneath the table to the other side, the side where Aaron’s crotch was. If Aaron was going to tease him with those movements that were full of double entendre, then he could do the same thing. Thankful that his shoes were slightly too big and they were in need of tying again, he slipped his foot out of his shoe and headed north for -

‘Oww!’ Vic yelped before leaning back in her chair and then looking under the table where she was furiously rubbing her shin.

‘Are you okay?’ asked Phil, who was sat on the other side of Vic, with Aaron on her left.  


‘Yeah! I’m fine. I think I’ve just been bitten,’ she said before staring hard at Robert until the space in between her perfectly formed eyebrows was crinkled. 

The look of annoyance was juxtaposed with the look of amusement that was planted on Aaron’s face. He had to bite his top lip to stop himself from laughing. 

Even though Robert was sipping the hot soup, his body was going cold and he felt jittery, unable to concentrate on anything else but Aaron. Jimmy and Nicola, who were sat to his left, were trying to make small talk with him, but none of the words were making sense. Instead he concentrated on the way that Aaron’s mouth was slurping on his spoon and how it tightened around the silver paddle while he closed his eyes briefly trying to really savour the last remnants of the soup. He licked his lips, obviously there was some liquid on there, but Robert loved those lips, loved the feel of them against his or against any other body part that Aaron fancied licking and putting in his mouth. 

He craved the touch of that tongue, the plumpness of the lips and the feel of Aaron’s body on his. His body was trembling with the prospect of it happening. Or, perhaps he was trembling because Robert needed his daily fix of Aaron in order to function properly. Actually, it wasn’t a daily fix he needed: it was more like a four hour fix. That was when he wasn’t in Aaron’s vicinity. When he was in Aaron’s vicinity, well it seemed to be more like every half hour. In fact, it seemed like he had to touch Aaron in some way every ten minutes. 

He didn’t even feel hungry for food anymore. The craving his whole body felt was for Aaron. Pushing his bowl away from him, and scrunching his nose up at it, Robert knew he had to do something to get Aaron on his own so they could kiss. 

‘I’ll get a round in, shall I?’ he asked even though he had a full pint in front of him. He looked at Aaron, pleading for him to give in and kiss him. ‘Aaron, do you want to help me?’

‘I’ll help you.’ It was Jimmy. ‘Nico has been begging me for a glass of wine for the last five minutes.’

‘A pinot grigio, Jimmy.’

‘Yes, Nico.’

The excitement and buzz that had been pulsating throughout Robert’s body was now sizzling at the end waiting for that release that only Aaron could bring them. 

The table of eight were quite a thirsty bunch and nearly everyone wanted a drink of some sort. Apart from one: Aaron didn’t want anything. So Robert went to the bar with Jimmy and pretended that he wasn’t disappointed. 

Throughout the other two courses of their meal, Robert forced himself to get involved in other conversations. He tried to concentrate on Jimmy and Adam, who were on both sides of him. However, he never gave them both his full attention. This meant that he didn’t turn his head fully just so he could keep Aaron in his peripheral vision. He was still aware of all the moves that Aaron made, and when he got up and left the table Robert had to follow him. 

He followed Aaron out of the grand ballroom which was home to their dining table and walked to the foyer where the reception desk was and out of the entrance. The tiled entrance then gave way to gravel. Robert followed it until he saw the outline of Aaron leaning against the stone railings. The prospect of being on his own with Aaron made his stomach do a cartwheel. 

‘You’re finally on your own.’

‘Finally.’ Aaron nodded and turned towards Robert. 

Robert was struck with how beautiful and mesmerizing Aaron was in the moonlight. He could waste time on pleasantries, but what would the point be? It seemed that Aaron had other ideas, as normal.

He dangled a card key in front of Robert’s mouth, just as Robert was about to seal the only deal he was interested in making that night: the one with Aaron’s lips. 

‘What’s that for?’ 

‘Me and you. I knew you wouldn’t be able to handle it. So I booked us a room here.’

‘For later?’ Robert was mentally crossing every limb he had in the hopes that Aaron might want to go up stairs now. 

‘Later.’

He couldn’t mask his disappointment, as his face fell and the somersault his stomach was in the middle of doing failed. 

‘But that doesn’t mean we can’t have a sneaky look at it now.’ Aaron tapped Robert’s arm with his own, coquettish smile firmly planted on his face. 

Not needing to be asked twice, Robert grabbed his hand ready to sprint up the stairs. 

‘We’re on the seventh floor, Rob.’

So they ran to the lift instead. Robert had designs on Aaron in the lift, but they had to restrain themselves when three other people got in. Then three more people. They both moved back, allowing for others to get in front of them. 

Robert spotted an opportunity to tease Aaron even more. Resting his hands behind his back, Aaron’s thumb was resting on his index finger leaving a small hole in between the two pieces of skin. 

Robert circled the rim of the skin with his middle finger, noticing Aaron flinch at the contact before sinking into Robert’s torso. Circling and circling it, his rhythm became quicker until Robert used his index finger, his middle finger and his ring finger to sink into the hole allowing it to brush against Aaron’s hand. It made Aaron falter and knock into Robert’s crotch rubbing his backside up against it. Now he was turning him on even more, making Robert hard against his trousers. 

When the lift landed on their floor, they speeded down the corridor looking for room 773. There was a quick fumble for the key as like all hotel room doors it failed to open first time. But once the door was closed the magnetic force field that always brought them back to each other - that magical pull that meant they could never stay away from each other that long and Robert wasn’t even sure how they ended up apart for nine months - meant that their bodies couldn’t spend any more time apart. 

Lips, teeth and tongues collided. Hands grasped at buttocks and backs. Their breaths were laboured and intense as the kisses took on a life of their own, and every part of their bodies was touching even though some were covered in that annoying material of their suits. Robert breathed in Aaron’s skin - that delicious concoction of sandalwood, chocolate and cinnamon that made him always want to lick Aaron to really taste him. He was a delicious chocolate and cinnamon danish pastry. 

Lips refused to part until the urgency for their clothes to be taken off became too much. 

Robert pushed Aaron onto the bed delighting in the explosions that were making themselves known throughout the whole of his body, as the electricity zinged and tingled. And then Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert and grabbed on tight ready for the ride of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has the time, any feedback given would be gladly appreciated. :)


End file.
